Oh Shoot!
by mysunshine
Summary: Inspired by the bar scene in 3x17. What if Emily was in that bar not Hanna? What if Emily was the one to witness Paige flirting with other girl? First Paily fanfic. One shot. Please read & review :D


**Hi! I'm kinda obsessed with Paige & Emily these days. So, I decide to write my first Paily fan fic today. ****Why not, right? Just another fun stuff from me ^^ ****I hope you like it. Oh, just so you know, English isn't my native language. So, I apologize in advance if there're any mistakes. Pls read & review ^^**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. (If I owned PLL, the show would be full of Paily make out session hehehe :P)**

**Emily's POV**

"I don't work today. Would you like to hang out at my place after this?" I asked her cheerfully after the bell had rung.

"I'd love to Em but I can't. I've got some family stuff to take care. Will text to you later, ok" She said pecking me on the cheek and rushing out of the classroom without saying goodbye. Why so hurry? She'd been acting strangely lately. She didn't hang out with me after school like we usually did and she always came up with some lame excuses which I didn't believe at all. Hanna told me that she overheard Paige secretly talking on the phone with someone this morning about their meeting. So, I decided to spy on her.

"Where's she going?" Hanna questioned once Paige drove off her driveway. As my sidekick, Hanna had offered to give me a ride on her car.

"I don't know. She said she had some family stuff to take care. Follow her." I nudged her furrowing my brows. She drove off keeping our distance from Paige's. After a thirty-minute ride, she parked her car then walked into a bar named Goldies.

"A bar?" Hanna and I said in unison.

"Does her family have anything to do with this bar?" I got confused looking at Hanna.

"Maybe her dad owns this bar." Hanna guessed.

"No, he doesn't." I confirmed.

"Then maybe she has a date. Man, she looks really hot today, I must say" Hanna stated matter-of-factly.

"Hanna! She's my girlfriend. She's not supposed to date anyone else!" I scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot. Well, the only way to find out is getting into that bar. You have a fake ID, right?"

I nodded then said "Or maybe we can just wait here. I don't know Han. Maybe she just comes to meet someone there." I tried to think positive.

"Well, if you said so. Then we'll wait." She shrugged her shoulder before grabbing Mentos and popping it into her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, there's no sign of Paige. She's still in that bar and my patience was wearing thin. So, I unbuckled my seat belt sliding off the car.

"Wait here." I told Hanna making my way to the entrance.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. I walked carefully into the bar while the loud music was pulsing from the speakers. I then took a look around and it didn't take me long to realize that this was a lesbian bar.

"Where are you, Paige?" I mumbled to myself looking out for her.

As I was about to walk further, I spotted her in the far corner chatting with some girl I didn't know. I froze in my track as I saw her whispering into that girl's ear and they both laughed in unison. Then she let that girl stroke her hand before she dipped her head and having a shy smile like she always did. Nobody deserved that smile but me! What the hell was that? Was she flirting with other girl behind my back?

I glared at her clenching my fists in anger. _You're so dead Paige McCullers!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Paige's POV**

Shana kept talking and talking and talking while I was pretending to listen to her. I just nodded and laughed along with her every once in a while. Honestly, I couldn't catch every word she said because this girl talked too much and she's annoying & boring.

_Be patient, McCullers._ I thought to myself before flashing my killer smile at her again.

"You're so hot tonight. I miss you." She said flirtatiously stroking my hand.

Saying nothing, I just dipped my head smiling shyly and for some reason I felt like someone was staring at me. So I looked up and Emily was standing about ten feet away from us.

_Oh Shit! What's she doing here_? _Why's she here?_ _Did she follow me?_

She was glaring furiously at me and I clearly saw the flame in her eyes. She could easily burn this bar by that look in her eyes. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I completely stopped dead in my tracks looking at her, mouth agape. And the next thing I knew, she grabbed a glass of cocktail from a waitress and splashed it on me before she furiously storming out of the bar.

My jaw dropped as I looked at my wet tank top.

"Who is she, Paige? Do you know her?" Shana asked curiously.

"No. She might get a wrong person." I replied. I so wanted to follow Emily but I couldn't. Caleb and I had thing mapped out so well that I couldn't ruin it. I had to go on with the plan. I would talk to her later tonight.

*Sigh*

**Emily's POV**

"_**You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile**__**"**_

Her ringtone snapped me out of my inner thought. I glanced over shooting a death glare at her picture that keeps flashing on my phone screen repeatedly. Ugh! I hate your smiley face, McCullers! I didn't even bother to answer her call. I had left it ring like that for about 20 seconds before it stopped. She stopped calling and texted me instead. I grabbed my phone reading her text message.

Paige: Em pls pick up the phone. We need to talk.

Again, I shot a death glare at her text not replying to her.

Paige: Plsssss Em. It's not what you thought. I can explain.

I huffed tossing my phone aside on my mattress carelessly. Not what I thought? Explain? Explain what? It's crystal clear.

_You're so dead Paige McCullers!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Paige's POV**

I fidgeted my fingers waiting for the door to open.

"Hi Paige." Mrs. Fields greeted me with a concerned look on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Fields. Is Emily here? I need to talk to her." I nervously spoke.

"Yes…but she told me to not let you in. What happened, Paige? And why do you smell like Vodka?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh! I didn't drink it, I swear. It's complicated but I can explain. Mrs. Fields, please let me in. I need to talk to her. Pleaseee" I begged her with a pleaded voice & eyes holding my hands in a begging manner. It took her few seconds before she let me in.

"She's in her bedroom. Paige, I don't know what happened between you two but fix it, ok?" She gave me a genuine smile.

"Ok ma'am." I told her before stepping on the stairs.

"Oh! Hold on, Paige" I turned to look at her but she dashed off and came back with a soldier helmet in her hand.

"It's Wayne's. Think you might need it." She said offering a helmet to me.

"What?" I looked very confused back and forth at Mrs. Fields and the helmet not knowing what it was for.

"Just take it. And….good luck." She cut me off patting my back and gently urging me forward.

I laughed lightly and placed it on the storage cabinet at the 2nd floor. Stopping in front of her bedroom door, I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

*knock knock*

I held my breath but there's no response from her. Maybe she's sleeping. I cautiously opened the door and peeped my head through ajar door.

She's on her bed with her back leaning against the headboard. She snapped at a pillow she's holding and punching it over and over again. Oookayyyyy, that pillow was me, for sure.

"Em…" I called her nervously and with that being said she immediately turned towards me. I stepped into her room and the next thing I knew she hurled that pillow to me.

"Get out!" She burst out.

"Em, we need to talk." I tried to talk to her but she furiously threw the pillows on her bed at me. I raised my hands up defending myself from her attack. Ok, now I knew what exactly that soldier helmet was for. Mrs. Fields knew the best.

"I don't wanna talk." She shouted while I was making my way towards her.

"But I do." I said loudly. When all the pillows on her bed were gone, she shifted from her bed to the window seat and started her pillow attack again.

I promptly ducked. Wow! That's close. Damn! Why on earth did she have so many pillows in her bedroom? I always imagined having a pillow fight with Emily. But in my imagination, our pillow fight was totally different from this.

"Go away!" She raised her voice.

"Em, please!" It's pointless to fight her and I knew that she wouldn't stop. So I just stood still and let her take her anger out on me. Pillow after pillow and I got hit two at my head, one at my chest and the last one in my face.

"Ouch! My nose." I exclaimed touching my nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

Emily stared angrily at me panting. Her chest was heaving up and down and I must say I got really turn on right now.

"Satisfied?" I asked nervously walking toward her. I grabbed her hands but she brushed me off.

"Don't touch me!" She spoke harshly.

Man, her harsh voice plus her piercing brown eyes was equal to HOTNESS! Cool off McCullers. You had to clear things up with her first.

"Emily, listen to me. Please!" I said with a stern voice grabbing her shoulders firmly. She glared at me angrily.

"I didn't plan to tell you this early but I need to now." I said holding her hands stroking them gently.

"Oh my god, Paige! Are you really cheating on me? Is it that girl you're flirting with in the bar? Is it her? How could you do this to me?" She looked at me hurt pushing me away.

"NO, Emily! I'm not cheating on you. It's a plan. Her name is Shana. She works at the costume shop. And we, Celeb and I, thought that she might have some clue about the person who rented that costume. They could be the one who attacked Spencer on the train that night." I stated and she looked at me with widen eyes.

"You and Celeb? A plan? No, you have to stay out of this, Paige. I don't want you to be in trouble." She said worriedly.

"I can't Emily. As your girlfriend, I've got to do something. I can't watch you being hurt, threatened, and blackmailed and whatever. I have to protect you. I want to help you. I want to take "A" down."

"No. It's too dangerous, Paige. You're not a superhero." She again looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm Batman." I said proudly and that made her chuckle.

"You're not." She shoved my shoulder playfully and we both grinning.

"Promise me that you'll be very very very careful."

"I promise." I stated firmly.

"Oh Gosh! Did I ruin your plan tonight?" Her eyes widened.

"No." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I really had no idea." She grinned sheepishly.

"OK, what's that smile for?" She asked narrowed her eye at me.

"I…just didn't expect you to be a jealous girlfriend. I'm glad I know it now." I teased her couldn't wipe a goofy smile from my face. She blushed then said.

"Shut up. You've got to see yourself. Tonight you're bold. You're flirting. And it's so different from this Paige." She paused cupping my face with her hands then continued.

"For a second, I thought I was going to lose you." Her voice was shaking and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh! No, no, no…Em. Please don't cry." Her sudden crying made me go weak at the knees. I pulled her to my embrace and she wrapped her arm around my neck sobbing.

"Shhhhh. I will never leave you, ever." I stroked her back consoling her.

She pulled away smiling at me with a tear-stained face.

"You smell like the booze, Paige" She joked and with that we both let out a laugh in unison.

I then cupped her face wiping her tears with my thumbs before leaning in and placing a loving kiss on her lips. Emily and I exchanged our kisses for a few minutes before pulling away. I rested my forehead on hers catching my breath.

"Have I told you how hot you are tonight?" She spoke out of nowhere and her compliment really caught me off guard.

"Shut up. I am not." I dipped my head feeling the heat on my face.

She gently lifted my chin up before pushing back the strands of hair from my face.

"Yes, you are, Paige. You're very sexy. You're funny. You're caring. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're kind. Gosh! There're so many reasons why I lov-"She stopped mid sentence.

"Why you what, Em?" I questioned. My heart was pounding with excitement expecting her to continue. She bit her bottom lip for few seconds before looking up at me intensely.

"I love you, Paige." She finally let those words come out and suddenly I grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Emily." I stated sincerely and a wide smile immediately spread across her gorgeous face too.

I grabbed her neck pulling her to another kiss but she put her index finger on my lips.

"Emmmm" I whined giving her a pout as she stopped me from kissing her.

"So, this Shana, you just use her?"

"Yep." I answered without thinking twice.

"You're so mean, Paige!" She slapped my arm.

"I know. I feel terrible. Maybe I'll make it up to her later" I wiggled my eyebrows giving her a mischievous grin.

"No, you won't." She shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Will you see her again?" She questioned again.

"Yesss. Maybe next week." I stated nonchalantly.

"Can I come with you?"

"No…way." I shook my head.

"Pwease, Paige. I swear I won't get in your way. Pweaseeee." She pleaded giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Fine." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Thank you. I love you." She bounced pulling me into a loving kiss and I reciprocated her with mine.

_Damn! I was so useless at arguing with Emily!_

The End.


End file.
